


La croûte

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [6]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Fa Fit手下的飞车仔作弊，在一场大赌之中赢了忠信义双花红棍骆天虹的人。之后他们都跑了，天虹的手下只捉住了他们的一个朋友。





	

天虹走进去的时候，那小子的裤子都已经被剥了，四肢手脚，都有人压在桌板上，如果他猛力挣扎，他们也不介意把骨头折断掉。  
一进仓库门，迎面就是一个白生生的屁股，确实有点刺激。  
天虹说，这个是谁呀？说着走近去，就看到那屁股还在不停颤抖挣扎。  
说起来真是很好的屁股，皮肤很细腻，而且颇白嫩，形状浑圆，是肥厚的两瓣白肉，挣动一下下，两坨肉都在颤巍巍地抖。从这个角度，瞧不见脸，天虹几乎要以为，他们一闷棍绑来的是那个叫“阿大”的人的马子。  
这个叫Benny的男孩子，从腰眼至大腿，骨匀肉厚，有种意外的丰腴。只这一个屁股，生得就像一个熟透了的女子。  
他能保住十指完全，多亏这个屁股。天虹本来吩咐说，要是不老实，就先剁一根手指。他的兄弟们输了这趟车，个个手头拮据，本来也准备借着这次，先问他讨一些纪念。  
然而捉到人以后，忽然改变主意。总之天虹姗姗来迟，进到门时，是看见这一个圆润屁股，以及好几根塞在里面胡乱戳刺的手指。

天虹咳嗽了一声，说这不太好吧。他站在桌尾，伸手在那小子的大腿上拍了一把，要其他人收手。  
三四根指头同时从可怜的肉洞里拔出来，那几个小烂仔，一边在自己的T恤衣角上很不讲究地擦手，一边嬉皮笑脸，纷纷攘攘挤在天虹哥的面前。  
他不肯说。  
他们说，这个叫Benny仔的男孩，既不肯说阿大在哪，也不肯说阿大手下其他几个赛车手的名字、住址。嘴倒是特别的紧。  
不过他哭得好惨，真正是水漫金山，眼泪顺着脸颊一直流淌到桌上，汇聚了一小摊。而且他一直在哭，他们整他，手指用了真力道，几个人一道，一人一根地插进去乱捅，勾住筋挛抵抗的肠壁，向不同的方向拉扯。  
到拔出来这时，Benny已是快要晕了，卷起来的上衣下面，露出来的一截腰背满是虚汗。天虹凑过去看，那入口已经肿起外翻，像婴儿微张的小嘴，翻出来的嫩肉，是一种浓郁的樱粉色。  
一个马仔伸手，去捏掐那小口。只是一下，天虹听到Benny凄厉地哀叫起来，他在告饶，说不要、不要。也没有其他的话了，他们逼问他，就还是不招。  
天虹便绕到桌头，也没别的意思，他根本不想掩饰，其实就是，要看看这人的脸。是个靓仔来的，长得竟很斯文，头发早被汗水浸透。他有一头浓密的黑发，刘海很长能遮住额头。因为被压制着不能动，天虹伸两根手指抬起他下巴看，他也没有什么反抗的意思，垂着眼帘，汗珠从发梢滴坠到鼻尖上。  
从这个年纪来说，非常精致的一张脸，平素应该很注重保养，他的面颊上一个痘印都没有。这人的眼睛很大，已经哭肿了，看人完全没有神。他抬起这无神的红肿的眼睛，望了天虹一眼，又低下去，有气无力。  
你是他们大哥，你讲道理的话，就放了我吧。  
我什么也没有，就一条命，他说，不讲道理的，直接杀了我，别这样了，作践人没什么意思。  
天虹心头火起，觉得很好笑。就一条命——一个脸孔和屁股一样娇嫩的男孩子，会玩机车，就以为自己可以为别人死。一个脸孔干干净净没有痘印的小靓仔，宁可要为阿大那种不讲道义的亡命之徒受伤送命。  
阿大是你什么人？是你老豆吗？你要这么维护他？  
天虹一反手，一耳光甩在Benny脸上。他是练过的，不收住劲赤手空拳能把人活活打死。这一耳光实在没有收住真力，只一下就打得这个娇嫩的后生仔口唇破裂、嘴角渗血。这男孩子半边的脸颊肿了起来，另一面却还是好的。天虹招呼了一声，有人拆了一枚新的剃刀片，递到他的手里边。  
他托着Benny的脸，自己还是有些犹豫的。他不是那种变态，坐得今天这个位子，是心狠手黑。到这种关隘，手没有别人下得狠，就露了怯。他是务必要做更坏的事情，才能镇得住那些非常坏的坏人。  
说，阿大在哪儿？天虹问，你也可以不说，那你这张脸就保不住了。  
Benny仔是吧？你不用怕，不用怕阿大，甚至花哥你都不用怕。你说了，以后就跟我骆天虹，我带你进忠信义，有我就有你。他说。  
Benny抬眼望着他，本来几乎眯成缝的眼睛陡然睁大。他的瞳仁乌黑，又黑又亮，在这一刻，竟还愈来愈亮。他睁大眼睛，眼泪还是刷刷地往下滑。他哭着一字一字说道：你滚，我不做黑社会。  
天虹夹着刀片就划下去了。

其实那天晚上问了他不止一次，也划了他不止一刀。是三刀，或者四刀。  
具体有多少，天虹不是记不得了，他是不敢记。  
他自己很清楚，是不敢，胆怯不敢，并不是“不愿意”。  
Benny有多珍视他的脸——看看他的脸就能晓得。到最后他半边脸上，被划了数道血痕，可谓血泪交流在一处，这时问他说不说，就还是不肯。  
只是每划一刀，他的眼睛就瞪得愈大，流出的眼泪也愈发多。到最后决堤一样，一直不停地抽泣，气都喘不上来，简直往死里哭。  
明明是特别脆弱的人，却搞得堂堂忠信义双花红棍，很没面子，到最后甚至没了兴头与精神。天虹丢了沾满鲜血的刀片。  
他的马仔建议说，这扑街太可恶。大哥您歇一歇吧，我们继续招呼他，跟他好好玩玩。  
不晓得为什么，天虹听到这一句，一抬头看见Benny赤裸的、发抖的屁股和腿，只觉自己的汗毛都竖起来了，背后起来一道冷战，悄无声息地沿着脊椎抖落下去。  
打一顿算了。他恶声恶气嚷道，不要搞他！他还挺有种的，索性给他个痛快。  
他说话是很有分量的，那些按住Benny手脚的人，当即就松开。他们七手八脚，把两腿发软的男孩架起来，给他重新套上裤子。有两个惯做逼供执刑的业余拳师，在角落里大剌剌东翻西找，挑选钢管、棍子。  
天虹招了招手，叫看仓库的保安过来，给他点了支烟。  
他背过身去，才吸第一口，就听见棍棒击打骨头碎裂的响声，那一秒钟就呛住了。  
以前天天听闻，从来没觉得是这么恶心的。  
那个特别爱哭、特别能哭的Benny仔，被打断了一手一脚，左腿及右小臂，粉碎性骨折，要切开手术取掉碎骨，后再修补缝合。  
他能哭能叫，这一刻反而没哭没叫——是人太娇气了，剧痛袭来，直接昏了。打第二下、第三下，打都打不醒了。

晚些时候天虹找了个可靠的兄弟开车，亲自送Benny去的医院。  
这件事没有很多人晓得，他本来是吩咐过，用毛毯裹一裹，扔在垃圾收容处即可。是死是活就看他造化了。  
并未真的这样执行，负责去扔的人揸好车在仓库后门等着。天虹把Benny用毯子裹了，亲自扛他上车。  
本来也想好好抱着，结果是不行，这个男孩身材太高，他其实比天虹还要高一头的。原是一个修长的漂亮人，现在是一团模糊血肉。  
他实在太弱了，受伤后才耽误半个钟头，体温就蹿得很高。天虹拿着毯子去找他的时候，摸过他的手脚，四肢都冷透，额头身体却已经开始烫手。整个人半边脸糊着血斑，另一半浮肿着色如金纸。天虹撑住他起来，感觉他的头颅和肩背仿佛只得一根细线连着，软塌塌的，颈椎都像被抽去，摇一摇就能晃断了。  
到坐进车里、调整了一下，才可以比较舒服地，抱住他。  
天虹把Benny的脸捧在自己怀里。那一张斯斯文文的脸，现在几乎辨认不出原来好看时的样子。Benny的头没有力，但却并不老实，他的额头、鼻翼，死命贴住天虹的胸膛，好似很贪恋这点微微的暖和一样。  
大哥……  
天虹听见他低低地呻吟、啜泣，向一个根本不在眼前的人求救。  
天虹听见他一直喃喃着：大哥……快走！  
当时以为他随时可能死掉。万万没想到，第二天再去那家医院寻找，人一醒就闹着出院跑了，是再也找不到。

后来天虹听讲说，这个叫Benny的小子，根本不是花哥手下的灯笼仔。  
还听讲了一些掌故，说他其实是个office boy，又有人说，在阿大的修车行里看到他帮忙修车，其实是个机车修理工来的。没有加入任何社团，据说头一次去西贡，就是阿大领着去的。  
他们还提供了一些线索，琐碎很多，说这个人网球打得好，足球踢得也不错，记忆中为人活泼爽快，说起话来，也很机敏可爱，总之，是个好人，背景清白。他非常有可能只是阿大的邻居、朋友、或者受过他一点恩惠的小孩。  
他们捉他全赖阿大，带着几个车手，在押了大注头的一局赛车里搞鬼险胜。  
阿大叫大勇，至于姓什么，问了忠信义上下，没有人清楚，只道他是船民出身，红色高棉的时候避到香港来，人称“大勇”、“勇哥”、“大哥”。天虹亲手放了Benny以后第三天，万宜水库捞上来一具尸首，遭人斩手斩脚，用黑色垃圾袋裹好。脸是好的，可以辨认得，就是大勇了。  
大勇既然死了，寻找Benny的线索就暂时断了。香港虽然只有这么大，可是叫Benny的office boy或者修理工，真的也有很多。  
天虹说，最近不太平，公司一直被人搞事，大哥要他陪东哥、阿污去码头收货。  
就是今晚了。  
要找人，可以等明天、后天，等公司的事情做完了，再慢慢找起来。Benny喜欢踢球的话，就可以去球场找他，全香港所有的球场，忠信义都是有人的。  
Benny跑不了，这才几天工夫呀，他的脸上还留着天虹给的小伤疤。  
只要有足够时间，就一定可以找到他。

 

Fin.


End file.
